Anger
by eveeevee
Summary: dawn is one person with a little disablity. If she gets angered, she faints... total shut down of the body and might die if she doesn't get treated. When one of the grumpiest people in the world stays over for a week!... let the fun begin. IKARISHIPPING
1. Chap 1 our first meet

This is one of my most polpular stories on DA HOPE YOU EnJoY! :D

Anger

I giggled at the sight of my buneary bouncing around in her new vest. "Oh you are so cute in that." I say after she was finished basking in her new clothing.

"Bun!"

"Alright, let me get ready so we can go for a walk." I go into my hospital bathroom and brush my navy blue hair. It's kind of sad that I have to live here now. I was diagnosed with... a disability. We don't know how though, but I don't really call it a disability because it doesn't happen much. If I get angry, I faint and not just Faint, my body just shuts down completely and If I last like that for a while… I die. Some people have what I have, but not as bad.

"Ambi."

"One more second." I put on my white shirt with a black vest then i put on my pink skirt and my pink boats. "Alright everyone ready?"

"Ambipom!"

"Pip"

"Pacha"

"Bun"

"Swinub"

"Ok let's go." We go to the elevator and head into the lobby.

"Pachu Pachu!"

"More like sprint for you. Come here." I pick up my Pachurisu and continue on my way.

"Buneary Buneary?" My Buneary tugs on my boot and points to a trainer talking to the receptionist. He had lilac hair, a dark blue sweater and gray cargo pants.

"Hmm, I don't know, but he's cute I'll give him that."

"Piplup pip."

"Yeah, you could be right, but it doesn't hurt to meet a new friend, Right?" I walk up to the desk with my Pokemon following behind.

"Hi I'm Dawn, You are?" He doesn't turn around. "Hello?"

"What do you want?" he turns around.

"Well, I never seen you here before so I was just wondering who you are."

"I don't know you and I don't want to know you, so just go away."

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Ok, bye."

"That's the total opposite!" I say kind of confused.

"You said hi already, so leave."

"I just wanted to know if you had any Pokemon." I hope that starts a conversation.

"Yes, I do, but they don't play with little girls." Ok maybe not a conversation, but an Argument!

"I'll have you know I am 15 if you call that little."

"I'm 16, so yeah I consider it little."

"Gr." No, don't get angry don't get Angry!

"PACHA PACHU!"

I was putting my irritation out by crushing my poor Pachurisu. "I'm sorry Pachurisu." I put her down.

"Piplup lup pip."

The boy turns around to look at my Pokemon. Piplup was ranting, Pachurisu was rubbing its belly, Ambipom was just watching, and my Swinub was looking at a nearby plant hungrily while buneary was just staring at him. "You have really pitiful Pokemon." He turned and walked away.

"Where The Heck Did That Come From!? I didn't… do any… thing." My voicefadedas I said. Oh no. Please just be a… dizzy spell- I blacked out. The last thing I heard was a scream and the last thing I saw was my Pokemon trying to lift me up.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Ugh, stop beeping." I try to get up, but I couldn't get hte strength to. I opened my see the hospital gown and the air mask over my mouth and nose. I felt the air flow into the mask and out. I also saw the IV needles in my hand. "Oh no." How could I just lose myself like that? I've never-

"Hey, you troublesome girl." I heard the voice come from the corner. Cold, grey eyes stared at me through the shadows. If looks could kill, I think I would have been dead by now.

"How… how long was I out?" It can't be long. Could it?

"The question should be what happened." He came out of the shadows and came closer to my bed. "First I hear a scream from the receptionist then more screams from you pathetic Pokemon and More from other nurses who got to the scene. What happened troublesome?"

"First my Name Is- No, don't get angry." I console myself.

"Don't get angry?" He looks at me with . Ah! Did I say that out loud?

"Don't get me angry or it will be the death of me Literally." I say in the threateningest way I can. He still isn't fazed. "I'm serious! If I get angry I faint then die!" still unfazed. Grr this is so frustrating! "Don't you know how serious this is?!" unfazed face. GRR now I seriously know why girls need anger. TO put it all out on big GIANT Jerks!

"Hmph, this might be fun." I hear him mutter under his breath.

"What was that!?"

"I thought you couldn't get angry."

"Umm… I'm Irritated they are two different things." I lie back down on the bed and turn my head. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm here for my sick uncle. My brother sent me here for a week and he won't let me leave until I've been here for a week."

"You can't you just leave?" WHY FOR A WEEK!?

"My brother has connections in this building, so he will know if I leave. I'm not happy with this as much as you are so leave me alone and we might live through this. More specifically you." He turns and walks out the door. Why me? Why is it always me? And why does he have to look so cute and be mysterious?! One week of torture, here I come.


	2. Chap 2 hot cocoa plz

Anger chapter 2

Dawn's POV

He went out the door and left. I laid my head on my pillow thinking through what just happened. 1 week, Can I last one week with him here? He has already sent me to the emergency room in less than 5 minutes! How am I going to get through this?! The door opened to show my mom's worried face.

"Dawn, are you alright? I came here as fast as I could." She sat on my bed side.

"Mom, I'm fine. No need to worry." I said trying to comfort her.

"That's when I worry most." She said and pushed the button on the side of the bed to raise me into a sitting position. "Who did this? Did you get frustrated training or maybe… is it a boy?"

"Mom!" I flushed.

"So it is! What did he do? Did he frighten you and then laugh in your face? Did he insult you? How did make you so angered? Is he cute? I bet so by the way you are blushing right now. I-,"

"Mom!" I cut here off. "I- I just need some rest right now." I can rant on and on and you never know where she might go.

"Oh, alright. I'm sorry. Bye sweetie. See you in the morning." She pulled the covers, kissed my forehead and left. Finally, Peace and quiet is here. Before long, I fell asleep.

Paul's POV

That idiot can't be serious, right? It's all because of some stupid death threat from Reggie. Reggie… I'm going to kill him one of these days. I entered the other hospital room. "I did what you wanted. Now, can I go to sleep, or is there another stupid task you want me to do?" I asked the man who is supposively my uncle.

"Well, now that you asked so kindly, I-,"

"Ok, bye." I walked out.

"You little no good boy, this is why Reggie sent you to me in the first place." He pointed his walking stick at me. He's not that old, I think.

"Look, Grandpa, I shouldn't be here. Reggie was just being an idiot for getting in the way of my training." I said walking away again.

"While you're out, could you get me a cup of coca, please."

"Why in the world-,"

"Come on. Do you want me to die this young?" He said pointing to himself. What youth do you have left?!

"I don't have the-,"

"Patience? Boy, I was born with patience, so if you want my Houndoom to sick you, you better scoot you boot over to the cafeteria." What an aggressive old man. I scowled and walked in the direction of the cafeteria. Might as well kill myself now.

-------

End of chap 2 hope he's not OOC ^^; That's the last thing i need. ALso, i'm found on . If you want the most updated chap ;D Currently i'm on chap 8 I like long term stories. I think i have like... 10 or something on Pokemon. PLEASE REVIEW :D You don't need to, but i like the encouragement :D PLEASE ENJOY- mild critic is asked


	3. chap 3 it's a date?

Anger chapter 3

Dawn's POV

I woke up as I heard the nurse enter the door. "Dawn, you can go back to your room now. You'll be fine the doctor says."

"Thanks." I got out and walked to my room in my gown. Ugh, still tired. I jumped onto my bed, my regular bed and stayed there, till my mom came, woke me up, dragged me to get my clothes on and get ready for the day. She said I was being such a bum for staying indoors too long after the emergency thing.

"Fine, I'll get some air." I said to her as I walked out the building. I expect a peaceful walk, but no, I obviously did something wrong today that made me run into-

Paul's POV

"Electabuzz use thunderbolt. Weavile use ice beam."

"Electa!" Electabuzz shouted then sent a straight zap at Weavile.

"Wea." Weavile dodged then opened her mouth at Electabuzz.

"Houndoom, use flamethrower." A man ordered his demon like dog.

"Houndoom!" The fire-type fired without hesitation at the Weavile.

"Weavile!" it turned in surprise, then received the blow.

"What are you doing?" I asked in irritation. What's he up to?

"You said you'd be training, so I thought I might help." He said petting his Pokémon.

"You could have told me first before opening fire." I returned my Weavile. Weavile should have been able to survive that attack by the way I've trained her.

"Didn't it help to keep you young one alert?" He said pointing to me.

"Sure yeah whatever." I returned Electabuzz.

"Then you should be thanking me." He hit me with his stick.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"For your attitude."

"So, you're going to hit me with a stick?!"

"Whatever it takes to get you to be a loving, caring boy."

"Like that will ever happen." Even I can face that I can't become what he just said.

"It will and I can make it happen. Now scoot over so I can show you real training." Grrr…

Dawn's POV

"Oh, hi Kenny." Great! Someone worse than the kid who put me in the emergency room.

"Hello, my sweet Dee Dee."

"For God's sake stop calling me that."

"As long as the earth rotates, you are still Dee Dee."

"Did you come by to tell me my everlasting pet name or is there a reason why you're here?"

"umm… well actually." He twiddled his thumbs behind his back. What is he up to?

"What?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me." I blushed then he blushed.

"Umm. Sure, why not." I perked up. He smiled.

"Alright, then I'll pick you up at sevenish bye!" and with that he walks away. I brought my hand to my forehead. Great arceus did I just hook myself up with Kenny? This is going to be a long night.

"Ha, look at the bright side, at least I didn't end up with that jerk." I turned around and walked back to the hospital.


	4. Chap 4 more mishap

Anger chapter 4

Paul's POV

I watched as his Houndoom and Tyranitar went full force at each other with a flamethrower and hyper beam. "Keep going." My supposed to be in bed uncle yelled. Shouldn't I be the one training?

"Don't try to hard, Uncle, or you just might get a stroke."

"Don't worry about me. It's your Pokémon that should be."

"Was that a challenge?"

"Maybe, but a youngster like you couldn't possible go against a wise one like myself."

"You forgot wise and Old one." I enlarged one of my Pokéball. He's getting cocky.

"Oh, just battle me already. Houndoom you ready?"

"Hoouu!" It howled.

"Torterra, standby." A large lizard like Pokémon with a tree on the left side and three sharp, pointed rocks on the other came out.

"Torterra!"

"Bad choice in types don't you think." He said looking at Torterra.

"He can handle it."

"Alright ready when you are."

"You first."

"Houndoom, use Fire Fang." Houndoom jumped towards Torterra.

"Torterra dodge!" I ordered. Then suddenly Houndoom side stepped and bit Torterra with Fire Fang.

"Torterra!" It yelled in pain.

"Don't underestimate me, kiddo."

"Torterra, Earthquake."

"Tor Terra!" He stood on his hind legs then dropped down on his front.

"Houndoom, you know what to do." Houndoom suddenly jumped into the air and landed on Torterra.

"Shake it off!" Torterra did as told and started shaking rapidly.

"Hoouu!" It howled again and used flamethrower.

"Torterra!" It flipped over…

"Houndoom!" It yelped in pain at Torterra's weight.

"Flip over again Torterra!" he jumped up right.

Dawn's POV

"Did I take a wrong turn?! I don't remember this place." I searched around to find my self in probably a deeper part of the park that I haven't seen before. "Oh man! This is bad." I kept walking.

"What are you doing in these parts of the woods?" ???

Gulp "Who's there?" Do I dare turn around?

"Just a friendly neighborhood friend." I turn around to see a man with a leather jacket, pants, hat. You'd think this guy was part of a biker gang.

"I thought biker gangs were out dated."

"Oh, not in these parts." He smirked. Ok, I have had enough of smirking creeps.

"yeah, bye!" I sprinted, but my arm was pulled back. "Ahh!"

"No need to be hasty now." He grabbed me closer. This guy is a creep! No surprise here. "Let's go to my house and meet some of my friends."

"No thanks!" I got down dirty and bit his hand. One word= Gross!

"Little brat! Get back here!" I ran.

"Not on my life!" I yelled back.

"Go Steelix!" He's sending a Pokémon after me?!

"Two can play at that game. Ambipom Spotlight!"

"Ambipom!" A two tailed, purple monkey came out.

"Nothing compared to Steelix. Steelix use bind!"

"Steel." Steelix binded itself around Ambipom.

"Ambipom use tickle."

"Ambipom!" it smiled then started tickling Steelix.

"Steeeeliiix." It laughed… I think.

"Do you take this as a joke?" he looked at me as if I wasn't serious about this matter.

"Nope, Ambipom return." Ambipom was surrounded by a red beam then returned back into the Pokéball. Then I made a sprint for it.

"I'm not even close to done with you!" He jumped on his Steelix and came after me.

"No fair!" I said still running. "Oh, forget it." I take a sudden turn into the bushes hoping he can't catch up.

"You make this too easy kiddo." He turned to the bush.

"Crap." I turn around and make another run to a clearing.

"Oh, I love hard to get. Steelix return."

"oh man, oh man, oh man." Light! Well, it's moon light. Light! I run up to the opening with all the little amount of strength I have left. "Ouch." I stumbled to the outer rim clearing. What looks like a Pokemon battle was happening. A Houndoom and Torterra stared each other down waiting for the other to move. They both looked really beaten up.

"Hey kiddo, Looks like you're still lost. Care to come to my house?" He said reaching his hand for me.

"No way!" I jumped into the clearing. Bad thing was the trainer had ordered his Torterra to use Frenzy plant, and I was in the middle of it!

Paul's POV

A battered up blue haired girl stumbled into our fight. Crap, it's that girl from the hospital. The one I put in the emergency room and She just jumped into the middle of a frenzy plant! Why me?

"Torterra stop!" too late.

"Houndoom go get her!" Houndoom jumped in front of Torterra and picked up that troublesome girl before He could attack.

"Hey! The girl is fine. I know her. She was just about to go home with me." The man smirked. The girl was by my uncle's side now with Houndoom in front of them.

"Very unlikely by the way she jumped into the clearing." I said.

"Now, kid, let's not get hasty here." He put his hands up in defense.

"That kid is all about hasty." I hear my uncle say.

"Oh, what the heck. Steelix go!" A large steelix came out and automatically used bind on Torterra.

"Torterra, use Frenzy plant again."

"Torterra!" Vines came out of the ground and swat Steelix and the man into the sky. Wow, didn't see that coming.

"Hmm. This looks familiar. I'm flying in the sky with my knocked out Pokemon to who knows where… Doesn't ring a bell. Oh well I have better things in life to do." And with that he flew into a star.

"Thank you very much." The bluenette said to my uncle.

"No, no it's him you should be thanking."

"Oh, Thank… you. Oh man." She turned away. What did I do this time?

"Go on deary. Why don't you go and take a walk with him. I'll just go back to the hospital. See you two there." He walked on till he came to me. "Don't keep her out too long." He jabbed me in the stomach and walked away.

"Uncle!" I yelled at him, but he was somehow already gone. "Tch, whatever. Torterra return." Torterra returned and I started walking away.

"Wait!" What now?

----

It really isn't a cliffy, but you have to wait for tomorrow to see the next one. It's the 4th of July so be happy i postd 2 chaps :D


	5. Chap 5 more battles

We stood in silence waiting for one to move. "Well?" He promted

"Umm... do you wanted to-to." I stammered trying to collect my thoughts.

"No" He said bluntly.

"I didn't even ask yet."

"The way you were stammering stated that you were afraid."

"Yeah, but-"

"You were going to ask if you could walk home with me and have someone protect you." Good deduction Sherlock Holmes! "No."

"But-"

"I'd rather be locked in a cage with my brother than walk with some troublesome girl who can't protect herself with decent enough Pokemon." His words were annoying and insulting.

A surge of emotion ran through me. "I'll have you know that I can protect myself, I have decent, no Better Pokemon and I could walk with someone better, stronger and kinder than you!"He kept his stoic face. Err, why doesn't he see how obnoxious he's being. I talked without thinking. "I want to battle."

"Fine my Pokemon could use a warm up for their warm ups." I glared, he smirked, obviously not taking this seriously."Ambipom, spotlight!" A two-tailed, purple monkey appeared from the red beam of light.

"Weavile, standby." A blue, standing weasel-like Pokemon with a red crown came out of the Pokeball.

"Ambipom, use double punch." I barked. It looked at me with surprise of how harsh I yelled out then did as commanded. Weavile dodged with ease then attacked with Slash."You didn't even command it." I said surprised.

"I don't need to."

"Ambipom, Faster!" It flinched than did what's told, but with a frown. the Weavile dodged every attack and slashed at every opening.

"Humph." Paul returned his Pokemon.

"Hey! We aren't done!"

"Be quiet, troublesome girl."

"My name is Dawn! if you forgot."

"You aren't confident in your Pokemon, and You are just yelling out commands. That won't be helpful if you were in a real battle." I glared at his still emotionless face. "This is getting us no where. It's a useless fight."

"I still have another Pokemon."

He scowled. "Don't you have some anger issues."

"I-" I tried to talk, but no words came out. I realized what was happening. Anger was sapping at my strength. My heart was racing as if it would pop out at any moment. My anger was keeping me up till exhaustion took over. It was too far. The world was starting to grow dark at the outer sides of my eye. He came toward me, but I fell to the ground limp.


	6. Chap 6 emergancy!

Paul's POV"Shoot, and I thought she was just hyperventilating." I grumbled. Scooping up the now Limp girl, I walked in the direction of the Hospital. Was I too harsh? Hmph, What am I thinking now a days."Pathetic girl." She's not serious on the anger thing, is she? She stayed up long enough for a battle. Is she just thinking it? Stupid over a fence to the hospital, I held her close so she won't fall, but something was weird. I couldn't feel her heartbeat. "Come on, she was serious?" I held her closer as I ran to the entrance of the hospital to see if I could find the slightest of heart beat. I rammed through the doors of the hospital and went up to the receptionists. "Oh my, What happened?" The pink haired nurse questioned with concern for the girl. "oh dear, it's Dawn. Chelsea, come quick." she called. Another nurse with pink curls entered with a wheel bed."I felt her have the slightest heartbeat, so she's alive." What did I just say?The nurse brought her fingers to a spot on her neck and held it there for a while. "Her pulse is slow and weak. We need to get to the emergency room stat. Call the doctor on call immediately, Chelsea." She stated and commanded."Right on it." The nurse hurried behind the counter and dialed. wow, these nurses are taking this better then the last ones."Sir, if you could, please help me if our doctor doesn't make it in time." This is a lot of responsibility for a teen."Yes, nurse.""Joy." she smiled. "you can start by bringing her to the emergency room down the hall, while me and nurse Chelsea get some medicines.""Aren't there any doctors around?" I ask politely, but I'm burning with rage at the insufficient of this hospital for asking a 17 year old to help.

"No, Today was everyone's free day, and it's midnight. now stop asking questions and help." she snapped then walked to a lab room."She's just worried." Nurse Chelsea assured."Yeah." I pushed the girl to the emergency room, put her on the bed and waited. So much time had passed. I went up to her and did the same thing Nurse Joy had done early with her neck. Where the heck is her pulse? I felt small weak thumps and they were growing slower and slower. I turned at the sound of the door opening showing an older man with experience. He looked at me in an odd way then lightened up. "Don't worry, She'll be fine." He came up and checked her pulse as I did, but with ease. "The girls out there told me that you bought our little Dawn here." He said still looking down. "you must be a very caring boyfriend" Boyfriend? "No, sir, I am not." I walked out the door of the emergency room leaving him to his work. Me, with that troublesome girl? Emotions are useless. I walked up the stars to where I was staying, took off my sweatshirt and got in bed. "Tch, 6 days left."


	7. Chap 7 friendly talk

Anger chapter 7

Dawn's POV

"Ugh." Siring pain ran through my head as I sat up. "It happened again." I slammed my hand on the side of the bed. How come I was able to stand and battle this time? And how come whenever I see his face I just swell up with anger. This has never happened before.

"bun bun?" A little rabbit Pokémon jumped onto my bed followed by an ambipom, swinub, and a pachurisu.

"Hey guys." I stroked the buneary on the head. Then I noticed something. "Where's piplup?" I looked at all of them, some just shrugged.

"Get away from me you stupid penguin." A harsh and annoyed voice yelled outside.

"Something tells me this isn't going to end well." I got out of the bed, changed quickly then walked out into the hall.

"Pip pip Piplup!" the Pokémon yelled at the boy as it hung on his leg. The grape-headed boy, known as Paul, tried to get the piplup off him. I leaned on the door as I watched the scene. "Pip-lup!" it let go and fired a large bubble beam.

"having trouble?" I asked.

"You spell trouble." he scoffed. "Can't you control your own Pokémon?"

Piplup glared at Paul then fired anther bubble beam. "Piplup!" He yelled as Ambipom grabbed him from behind with his two tails.

"Piplup, stop." I said as I picked him up.

"Figures you don't have respect from your own Pokémon." He turned away.

"I don't need respect, I'd rather have friendship." I glared. "And what did you do to anger Piplup in the first place?" I yelled at him. He turned around and covered my mouth with his hand. His skin was rough probably from hard work.

"Don't get angry." He said calmly. My face heated up from how close he was now. We stayed like that for eternal moments but the entire time his eyes were unreadable yet cold then Piplup started squirming under my constricting arms. We let go in unison.

"I'm sorry piplup." I said as I knelt down keeping my eyes hidden.

"Piplup." he glared at Paul again, but he was already gone.

"Dee Dee! I was so worried, where were you?" The brunette ran over to me. Oh my gosh! I forgot about the movies!

"Kenny, I'm so sorry, I was umm a little caught up in something." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"No, it's alright." He kept his eyes on me. "Do you still want to catch a movie?" he asked. I didn't realize it, but I was looking in the direction Paul maybe went. "Dee Dee?" He snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Wha?" I turned to him.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the movies. And what were you staring at?" movies?…

"Um, sure Kenny, but not today. I really wanted to rest today. I'm sorry." He hung his head slightly.

"Oh, I understand, I'll see you tomorrow then." He perked up then walked to the elevators.

"Sigh" I sat up against the wall.

"Piplup?" He put his wing on my arm trying to comfort me.

"It's alright Piplup."

"Pacha." pachurisu jumped into my lap and pulled my scarf.

"That's right, I forgot to let you guys walk. Well then." Pachurisu jumped out of my lap as I stood up. "Let's go." Pachurisu, buneary, piplup, swinub and ambipom jumped up and pulled me to the elevator. I'm so happy that this hospital allows Pokémon.

"Bye nurse Joy." I said to the desk.

"Be careful now." She said as I walked out the door.

"No need to worry." I yelled back. "Come on." I waved to my Pokémon. They ran after me and a head of me. "Wait up." I laughed. We ran to the park where large trees grow. It was the Eterna Forest. I let them go wander around as I stayed in a shady tree with swinub.


	8. Chap 8 death threat

Anger chapter 8

Pok*mon POV (They Talk :D )

"I'm winning, I'm winning, I'm winning!" A hyper active, long tailed squirrel Pokémon said.

"Too tired, must... REST!" a blue penguin Pokémon called Piplup said waving his wing in the air. the squirrel literally ran circles around the tired out penguin.

"You two couldn't wait up for me?" A bunny Pokémon also called Buneary hopped up to them. putting her little paws on her sides.

"Come on doesn't anyone wanna race, well do ya? do ya? do ya???" Pachurisu jumped.

"You hyper active ball of fur, will you ever be quiet?" Piplup jumped at him but fell flat on his face as Pachurisu dodged it obliviously.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Buneary said as she shook her head.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Pachurisu yelled from half way across the clearing.

"How did you?..." Piplup looked at her with disbelief then sighed in defeat and followed.

Piplup and Buneary started walking to The bundle of white fur. Then Piplup walked past Buneary, but Buneary ran ahead of him in return. The two cute Pokémon glared at each other than ran to the destination. Soon the two Pokémon were neck and neck rubbing against each other to see who could get to the Pachurisu first.

"WAHHH!" she yelled in fright as the two came crashing them into a bush.

"Ugh, That hurt.." Piplup said groggily as he got up.

"oh yeah." Buneary replied. "Pachurisu, are you alright?… Pachurisu?" Buneary asked again when she couldn't find the said Pokémon.

"Whoa." A squeak came a little behind them.

"Ten poffins says she's in the bush." Piplup stated.

"Now's not the time for that." an irritated bunny replied.

"You guys have to look at this." Pachurisu called. Buneary and Piplup walked over to the bush. As they started pulling back the branches a flamethrower came out of nowhere and pretty much destroyed the bush from top to midway.

"AHHH! My ear's on fire!" The long extended ear of Buneary was slowly catching on fire.

"Clam down." The blue penguin said as he extinguished it with a small bubble.

"phew." Buneary rubbed the ear then sat in relief. "Who did that flamethrower anyway?"

"Look at this guys." Pachurisu's pepped up voice called again. "It's a Magmortar and a Torterra."

"Let's just go now so we don't get hurt again." Buneary started pulling on Pachurisu's tail.

"Not until I see this."

"HEY!" Piplup's sudden outburst made the two jump. "That's the trainer that called me a weak, worthless Pokémon!" Piplup pointed his flipper at the purple headed trainer.

"Piplup, let's not get into unnecessary trouble. Let's just go back and-" Buneary's counseling was interrupted when another blast of flamethrower came at them.

"WAHHHH!!!" They all screamed in unison as they hugged each other hoping one of them would save each other. they all ducked as it came.

"Ok, that's it! I'm going over there to give them a piece of my mind!" Buneary said as she pretended to roll up her sleeves.

"What happened to unnecessary trouble?" Piplup said to her.

"You want to get back at them don't you?" she retorted. Piplup shrugged then followed her into the grass clearing.

"Umm, I don't think that's a good idea." Pachurisu said as she hesitantly followed them.

"No aim at all. Purposely trying to hit us." Buneary muttered faintly.

"How dare he call me and Dawn weak. I'll show him respect." Piplup muttered as the evil thoughts entered his mind again.

"Sigh." -I wonder if Dawn still has some poffins.- Pachurisu thought to herself.

Paul's POV -there aren't any translations-

Torterra is lagging. That flamethrower almost hit him. "Torterra, earthquake." I commanded. He did the move at Magmortar. Instinctively Magmortar jumped in the air and shot the flames from its cannon hands to boost it up.  
As I was about to command it, something started tugging on my leg.

"Bun Buneary Bun!"

"Piplup Pip Pip Pip!" They started ranting.

"Hmph, beat it." I said as I turned my head away.

"Pip-lup…," It started walking away. The Buneary and Pachurisu followed behind. "Piplup PIP!" it turned around with large swirling vortex forming from its mouth.

"Buneary!" The rabbit reinforced it with an icebeam.

"Magmortar." I said calmly.

"Mag." It jumped in front of me then used flamethrower at the whirlpool and icebeam combination as it came near and destroyed it making it shatter into crystals. The two Pokémon watched as the crystals and droplets fell to the ground.

"Now beat it or I'll make you go." I glared

"Piplup Piplup!" It made a fist with its wing then turned away with the two others not far behind. I turned back to my training to see Torterra looking at me seriously.

"What?" I asked to him. "I didn't hurt them did I?" Torterra looked in the direction the Pokémon went then back at me.

"Hmph." I return them to their Pokéballs then walked in the direction they went in.

"Hey there." A brunette said against a tree. I was half way in the little stretch of woods that separated two large, green clearings.

"What do you want?" I glared at him.

"That was a pretty nice combination there. It'd be nice in a contest."

"That wasn't my Pokémon." I stated.

"I know. They're Dee Dee's." I started walking away. But he grabbed my arm. What does this kid want?

"Look, I saw you with Dawn this morning. What did you do to her?" He glared.

"Why would you care. I'm leaving-"

"To what?" He interjected. "Hurt her and her Pokémon? I'm not letting that happen."

"Why are you getting all overprotective, brat? I'm not going over to do that." What is his problem?

"Don't go anywhere near Dawn, you got that." He let go then walked away. Why does he care so much about a troublesome, clumsy attractive girl…. Either I'm going crazed from the stupidity or some fan girl just made me think that. I shook my head and continued through the woods.

"Piplup." It jumped in front of me as I entered the other clearing.

"What do you want? If you're going to tell me to stay away from the girl, I already got the death threats." I continued walking away.

"PIPLUP!" It shot a large whirlpool again at me. It hit me directly. I was tossed, turned and soaked. When it finally faded, I was released.

"crap." I said sitting up. The penguin was gone.

"I'm so sorry.." A frightened voice from behind called me. "On Piplup's behalf." I got up without looking behind.

"Just control your Pokémon."

"But I still don't know what you did to provoke Piplup." She stated as I started walking away.

"If I told you, it would provoke you." As I started walking away, she didn't reply.

* * *

w00t Doulble doozy. 2 chaps, in one day. Hope I didn't aggrivate you with my terrible procrastination! :3

love from: Angie


	9. Chap 9 Movie shots

Anger 9

Dawn's POV

"What?" The shock could not be hidden.

"Yes, he is a murderer." The boy claimed. She slapped him.

"I can't believe you would say such a thing."

"But, I'm worried about you. You're his next target." The brunette held her in place. "I love you." He caressed her cheek then kissed her.

Sniffle, Sniffle. "Oh, why can't she see that he loves her?" I brought the tissue to my eyes.

"Geez, Dee Dee, I can't believe you'd fall for such a sappy movie." The boy held the popcorn bucket in his arms. He practically finished it.

"Kenny, you're the one who brought me here. Hey, you ate all the popcorn I paid for. You are such a pig." I took the container and ate the last of it.

"Takes one to know one." He sipped his soda.

"What's that suppose to mean!" I whacked him with my fist. I whacked, not punch.

"Dee Dee, shush." He grabbed my hat.

"Excuse me." I stopped then turned around with a fire still burning in my eyes.

"You have to leave." My face fell and blushed.

"Opps, sorry, I'll leave." I whacked him one more time before leaving.

"That's so embarrassing." I sat outside the movie theater. "And I'm getting so angry now a days that I can't control it. I even need pills." I took the stabilizer and swallowed.

"This is so annoying."

"Hmph." I looked up at the grunt. _He_ stood a little ways away with his hands in his pocket.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. My face showed no sentiment.

"I'm some errand boy now." He walked over to me then pulled a small bag out of his pocket. "I was told to give you this stabilizer."

"I already have enough stabilizers." He still shoved it into my arms.

"It's a shot, idiot."

"A shot?" I opened the bag. A small box was inside. "Why a shot? My condition isn't that bad."

He sighed. "You're getting too annoyed, annoying." I glared at him. He started walking away.

"Hey, wait." He turned around with a coincidentally annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Could I come with you? You know, back to the hospital." He sighed.

"No."

"What? Please!"

"No." He started walking away.

I grabbed my yellow purse and tried to catch up to him. His strides became longer and faster. He was trying to lose me. I picked up my pace. It doesn't seem like he'll slow down any time soon. We kept going on until my feet really did start to ache and my lungs hurt every time I breathe.

"Could you slow down just a bit?" He seemed to go faster as a reply. It was like a sprint-walk thing.

"Wait up!" I grabbed his arm to slow him down. He stopped in his tracks. "Does my voice just fuel your need to run or is this normal?" My arm was locked with his while my head was on his shoulder, exhausted. He tried to shrug me off, but I'm tired! Just let me rest a little. I don't really care if it's him give me a breather after running a complete mile.

"Get off me." He growled.

"Why did you run?" I brought the question up again. His expression was unreadable. "Fine." I let go, but as I did he tried to walk away. "Hey!" I grabbed his arm again.

"Would you just leave me alone? I brought the stupid package, and aren't you on a date or something?"

"How did you know about me and Kenny going to the movies?"

"I heard it from somewhere, troublesome girl." He muttered something and he seemed to be dazed.

"Were you spying on me?"

"Why would I spy on such a gangly slut?" I whacked him in the gut with my purse then released him.

"I'm not a slut! Why would you look at my skirt, anyway?!" He backed away a little after such a hit.

"What the hell do you have in that bag?"

"None of your business, stalker."

"I'm not a stalker, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot, Jerk!"

"Why did you even follow me in the first place, troublesome?"

"I wanted to go home. Kenny is being an idiot for letting me get kicked out of the movie theater and leaving me outside. And would it kill you to say my name!"

"You know what? If getting annoyed is so bad for your health, why do you even come near me?" He's right, why do… I… Crap, this just … states his… How does anger hurt me?… I asked that question the day…

"Hey." He called out angrily to me. Then I slowly let myself fall into unconsciennes, but made sure I didn't hit the ground this time. I can't remember what I hit. I think I was caught… I had my eyes closed and I'm so exhausted so… who really cared?


End file.
